The invention relates to a hydraulic valve and its use for an oscillating-motor camshaft adjuster.
A hydraulic valve for an oscillating-motor camshaft adjuster is already known from DE 10 2004 038 252 A1. The hydraulic valve has a bush and a hollow piston that can be shifted axially inside this bush against the force of a screw-type pressure spring by means of an actuator. A sleeve is provided inside the hollow piston. A supply pressure P can be guided alternatively to two working ports A, B or two pressure chambers of the oscillating-motor camshaft adjuster by means of the hydraulic valve. Two tank ports T1, T2 are provided. The sequence of the radial ports is P-T1-B-A. The second tank port T2 then follows as an axial port on the front side.
A hydraulic valve designed as a cartridge valve is already known from DE 10 2005 013 085 B3. This hydraulic valve has three ports B, P, A, which are axially displaced relative to one another and which are present as openings in a bush of the hydraulic valve. A band-shaped non-return valve is inserted inside this bush.